


a joy shared (is twice the joy)

by NineFantasies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gym Sex, Inspired by risingqueen2’s “sharing”, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeur Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineFantasies/pseuds/NineFantasies
Summary: Happiness is multiplicative. Lance wants to be wanted and Shiro wants to watch.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)/Other(s), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	a joy shared (is twice the joy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928608) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 



> I hope you enjoy! I have three more chapters planned but that may change. If anyone enjoyed this and has a particular character or scenario they want to see, please feel free to leave a comment. (Especially if you have an idea for Lotor.) I can’t guarantee I’ll write it, but I’m open to hearing ideas.

“Are you completely sure about this?”

Lance eyes his boyfriend in the mirror, searching his handsome face for any signs of apprehension.

“Yes Lance I—” Shiro breathes out, “I’m actually. Really excited. Fuck. Yeah, I’m honestly getting hard just thinking about it.” Shiro’s face is flushed.

“Me too. Just remember what we talked about. You can stop us anytime. This is only fun for me if you’re enjoying it.” Well mostly, Hunk’s cock is huge and they didn’t break up because they were lacking in the sexual department, that’s for sure. But if Shiro isn’t enjoying it, then Lance doesn’t want any part of it. 

Lance takes a deep breath. He has to admit he’s a little nervous himself. Last Friday, Lance and Shiro sat down and had a long talk about boundaries and kinks and what exactly each of them was into. And Shiro had confirmed Lance’s hypothesis. His sweet, responsible, buff, sexy boyfriend wants to be cucked. And Lance, slut and exhibitionist that he is, wants to give it a try. Oh, he _wants_ . Shiro enthusiastically agreed, of course, with his mouth _and_ his cock.

“He should be here soon,” Shiro says as he glances up at the clock and then up and down Lance’s body. “ _Fuck_.”

Lance smirks back at his boyfriend, in part to hide a little bit of his own anticipation. He _does_ look good though. Lance had thrown on some snug blue swim shorts that hug his thighs—and make his ass pop—and a grey tank with the caption “cum in me bro” printed across his chest. ( _It’s a classic, Shiro_.) It’s not all that different from his usual gym attire but it’s a look he remembers Hunk couldn’t help himself from ravishing him in, when they had been together.

 _Ding. Dong_.

A single ring of the doorbell draws him out of his thoughts. It’s time. 

“I’ll get it.” Shiro smiles at him and heads for the door. 

Lance pulls Shiro back by his arm and into a sweet kiss. “I love you. Now remember, if you’re uncomfortable at all—”

“I know! I know. I’ll yell red. I promise Lance. And I love you too. I want-” Shiro’s ears are flushed bright red. “I want to see him—him fuck you. Now let me get the door so that can happen.”

It’s Lance’s turn to blush now, but he lets Shiro go to the door.

“Hi Hunk. Please come in.”

“Hey Shiro.” Hunk’s imposing frame is striking in the doorway. He slips his shoes off and gives Lance a once over, much like Shiro had done moments prior. It feels filthier this time. “Lance.”

Hunk was actually Shiro’s idea. They decided a friend would be a safer choice over a stranger for their first time with a third, but Lance was surprised at Shiro’s suggestion. He and Hunk are exes after all. Lance quickly came around to the idea, however. Hunk and Lance had never really connected romantically despite their friendship and sexual chemistry. He was sweet and thoughtful outside of the bedroom, great at fucking Lance in it, and he knew how to be discreet and respectful. And Hunk—they found out—is _very_ amenable to the idea. Not to toot his own horn, but Lance is phenomenal in bed. He’s not at all surprised that Hunk wants to relive some old memories.

“Hey Hunk. You ready to fuck me?” Lance flicks his eyes up and down Hunk’s ridiculous powerlifter frame. He’s wearing a yellow tank top that leaves his ridiculous twenty-five-plus-inch biceps on display. They’re practically the size of Lance’s head. Hot damn. He swallows.

Instead of responding verbally, Hunk makes his way across the room and pulls Lance into a searing kiss. A big hand rests on his jaw and the other gropes and _squeezes_ the flesh of Lance’s plump ass. Lance hears Shiro gasp a little in the background and he leans further into his ex’s big arms. _Fuck_.

Lance breaks the kiss, but doesn’t pull all the way away, and turns to Shiro, clearing his throat. “You good babe?”

“More than.” Shiro’s gaze is focused on where Hunk’s hands are now kneading and playing with Lance’s ass. His face is flushed and he already has a hand down his sweatpants.

“Let’s take this to your bedroom then.” Hunk looks Shiro in the eyes and hoists Lance up so his ass is flush with his hips, Hunk’s very sizable bulge slotting between Lance’s cheeks. 

Lance can’t help himself. He throws his arms around Hunk’s neck, the stubble of his freshly shaved undercut tickling his arms, and grinds down into Hunk’s clothed dick with a satisfied _ah-ah-uhhhn_ , reminding himself of the familiar shape and size through the thin fabric of Hunk’s sweatpants. (Hunk had clearly decided to forgo underwear for the night.) Lance thinks he hears both Shiro and Hunk moan.

Hunk tightens his hold around Lance and leans forward to nip and lick at his ex-boyfriend’s lips. Lance eagerly returns the rough kisses as he feels Hunk’s legs carry them both in the direction of the bedroom.

Lance feels a shudder run down his spine as he’s dropped, roughly and suddenly, onto the center of the bed. Hunk’s big hands pin his wrists to the mattress and Lance spreads his legs out, trying to tell Hunk _yes—please devour me_. Lance missed this. Sex with Shiro is honestly great. Shiro knows Lance’s body and Lance knows Shiro’s. But Hunk is _rough_ in a way Shiro isn’t. Shiro makes love to him. He treats Lance like a prince. But Hunk treats him like a whore. And Lance loves it. _Craves_ it.

Hunk brings his right hand down to _squeeze_ Lance’s right pec before gripping the strap of his print tank and ripping it straight off his torso. Fuck. Lance feels a jolt of arousal course through him. Within seconds, Lance is naked and his shorts are across the room on the floor, near the corner where Shiro is palming at his own erection. Lance spreads his legs again, muscled thighs quivering as he reveals his tight hole, prepped and lubed and _ready_. Hunk immediately shoves two thick fingers in with a grin, eliciting a sharp gasp from Lance.

“How thoughtful baby. You prepped for me? You missed my dick that much? Did you get that cuck of a boyfriend to help you?” Lance shudders. Hunk isn’t holding back tonight. He continues to pry Lance’s ass open as he talks, “I remember what a cock hungry slut you are Lance. I bet it’s been hard for you, not being able to fuck every man that looks at you.”

Another gasp. Lance isn’t sure if it was him or Shiro. 

“Hunk—uhnnn-ah fuck me please. I-I’ve missed your big, thick, cock Hunk. Please.” Hunk chuckles as he presses his fingers further into Lance, teasing Lance’s prostate and provoking moans from both Lance and Shiro.

“I knew _you_ were a kinky little slut Lance, but I never would’ve guessed your boyfriend over there would enjoy something like this.” Hunk grunts and turns to give Shiro a smirk. “It’s a good thing he does though. You’re so tight, it looks like you’ve been in need of a thick cock for a while.” 

Lance turns his head over to glance at where Shiro is standing in the corner, his face flushed and his eyes hazy with lust. His sweatpants and underwear are pulled down to his thighs and his right hand is gripping his cock tight. It makes Lance smile to know they’re both enjoying themselves. Shiro smiles back.

Their moment is broken as Hunk roughly, and _finally_ , shoves the head of his cock past Lance’s slick, swollen rim. Lance moans and looks up at Hunk through half lidded eyes, eyelashes blurring his view. Hunk grins back at him and then, slowly, continues to split Lance in _fucking half_. Fuck. It feels bigger than he remembers.

He swallows. It feels like an eternity until Hunks hips are finally flush against Lance’s ass. And Jesus. Hunk’s cock is _thick_. He’d forgotten just how thick. Shiro is no slouch himself and is probably even a little longer than Hunk. But Hunk is So. Much. Thicker. And when he starts to move, Lance is so filled he feels no sensation but pleasure.

Hunk chuckles above him. “It’s like you’re drunk on my cock, _slut_.”

“ _Hhhnhh_ —T-tell me what slut I am,” Lance’s voice is raspy with pleasure. “Tell me I’m a whore, Hunk.”

“Is _that_ what you want?” Lance looks up into Hunk’s eyes and tries to focus on his voice through the sounds of skin slapping against skin. “I think that’s what you _are_. And your boyfriend knows it too.”

Lance’s head falls back with a gasp and a _y-yes_ as Hunk begins to slam into his tight ass with _vigor_.

“I’ll,” _thrust_ , “give,” _thrust_ , “you,” _thrust_ , “what,” _thrust_ , “you want,” _thrust_ , “ _Whore_.” Hunk’s voice is throaty as he speaks, each word punctuated by a grunt as he fucks deep into Lance.

And then Hunk pulls out and Lance is whimpering at suddenly feeling so empty.

 _That’s NOT what I wa—_ but Lance can’t finish his thought because big hands are gripping his waist and he’s being flipped over onto his back. Lance feels a hand settle between his shoulder blades, pushing him face-down into the mattress, and another slap his ass and _oh-ah-fuck_ suddenly he’s full again. _Fuck_.

He can tell Hunk means business now because his thrusts are quick, powerful, and all aimed right at Lance’s prostate. He pulls out slow, and snaps his hips, filling Lance in one clean motion, always hitting his target. (And to think, _Lance_ is supposed to be the sharpshooter.) Lance moans or curses or _begs_ as each thrust makes its mark. When Lance finally picks his head up out of the twisted sheets, he finds himself staring right into Shiro’s hazy gray eyes. Hunk really knows what he’s doing because he’s perfectly positioned Lance’s body to give Shiro an optimal view of his cock slipping in and out of Lance’s ass. Lance moans at the thought.

“Wait.” 

It’s the first time Shiro’s really spoken since Hunk arrived. Hunk stills his thrusts and Lance almost wants to glare at his boyfriend for interrupting the very pleasurable dicking-down he’d been receiving. But concern and worry for his boyfriend takes over. Fuck. Is he uncomfortable? Was it too much?

One look at Shiro’s face quells Lance’s fears though. Shiro’s giving him a wide grin before he turns to Hunk. “I want to see him ride you.” Ah. That’s it. Shiro’s favorite position. Lance should’ve known. 

“No problem.” Hunk looks to Lance and Lance nods back at him.

Hunk pulls out and Lance can’t help but whine, once again feeling empty. Hunk moves to lean against the headboard and motions for Lance to come sit on his dick.

Lance returns Shiro’s grin and crawls over the twisted sheets to Hunk. He grips Hunk’s thick shoulders and smirks at his boyfriend over his shoulder before leaning in to give Hunk a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. They make out for a moment, nipping and biting each other’s lips and tangling their tongues together as they grope each other’s bodies. Hunk’s hands squeeze and pull Lance’s ass cheeks apart, rubbing at Lance’s stretched and swollen rim. Lance breaks a kiss to send another smirk back at Shiro, mesmerized at the sight of Lance’s stretched hole being played with by another man. _Fuck_. He needed to come.

Lance tightens his grip on Hunk’s shoulders and lifts himself up, before dropping himself down onto Hunk’s cock in one clean motion. Lance is pretty sure everyone in the room moans in pleasure at that moment.

“Fucking hell, Lance.” Hunk gasps sharply. “Y-you’re so tight.”

Lance doesn’t respond. Just repeats himself. _Up_ , till just the tip of Hunk’s dick is still inside of him, and _down_ , till Hunk’s cock is sheathed inside of him, rubbing at his prostate, and both Hunk and Shiro are moaning and cursing and praising and yelling _fuck, you’re perfect._

Hunk grips his hips tight enough to bruise and starts to jerk back up into Lance. And Lance leans forward onto him to give Shiro a clearer view of the thick cock slipping in and out between his cheeks. But _fuck_ , he’s close. He needs to come.

“Oh I’m gonna fill you up, baby. And you’re be coming on my cock soon.” Hunk must be psychic because he read Lance’s mind. He squeezes around Hunk, who gasps and lets out a _f-fuck_ in response.

“Fuuhuuk y-yes, I’m so close Hunk—Fuck! I haven’t been fucked so good in—hhhnnh. Fill me—ahhhhup! Make me c-come Hunk!” 

Lance’s back arches as he comes, ribbons of white cum spurting onto brown skin. Lance snakes his arms around Hunk’s neck and pulls his ex into another searing kiss as Hunk jerks his hips into Lance. Lance clenches around him, riding Hunk through his own climax, milking his cock as his thrusts start to slow. 

A moment passes where the only sound in the room is their ragged post-coital breathing—all three of them. 

“ _Fuck_.” Shiro is the first to speak up but the sentiment is shared by Lance.

Lance pulls himself off Hunk’s softening cock and wobbles his way toward his boyfriend, cum dripping down his inner thighs. Lance leans down and kisses Shiro’s cheek with a wink.

“So. Was it an experience worth repeating?” Lance extends his hand to his boyfriend.

“Without a doubt.” Shiro’s voice is soft as he takes Lance’s hand and picks himself off the chair he was watching from, pressing a kiss to Lance’s swollen lips.

“What about you?” Shiro brushes back the hair sticking to Lance’s sweaty forehead.

Lance chuckles. “ _Definitely_.”

“Do you guys mind if I take a shower before I head out?” Lance and Shiro both turn toward Hunk, standing beside the bed now, discarded clothes bundled under his arm.

“Of course. Go ahead. It’s the only other door in the hall.” Shiro, breathing somehow even now, smiles warmly at the man who just fucked his boyfriend and gestures in the direction of their bathroom. “And thank you, Hunk. That was pretty incredible... for both of us.”

Lance has no idea how Shiro can sound so calm and composed right now. But he’s right. Fucking Hunk was no chore, but having Shiro there watching him... Lance shudders. It was pretty incredible.

“Yeah… thank you Hunk.” Lance smiles and waggles his eyebrows at his ex. “I guess you’re my ex-with-benefits now, huh?”

Shiro and Hunk both chuckle a little at that and Hunk makes his way toward the door, but not without stopping to give Lance’s cum-dripping ass a slap. “It was my pleasure, Lance.” He turns to clap a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Shiro. Thanks for sharing.”

“I’ll see myself out when I’m done. I’m sure you two’ll be busy.” Hunk grins over his shoulder as he shuts the bedroom door behind him.

Lance hears Hunk close the bathroom door and turns to smile at his boyfriend. Shiro is smiling back at him but his eyes are pointed… a little lower down. 

“Can I… ?” Shiro reaches down to swipe at the cum dripping out of Lance’s ass. Lance’s feels his dick twitch.

“Go ahead.”


End file.
